Accessing real estate search servers via the internet to find information, in particular images, regarding real estate listings is known. Presenting information to client computing platforms is known. Organizing such information in digital media files, such as web pages, is known. Listing agents providing digital media files, and/or the information contained therein, is known. Using a browser software application to present a web page on a client computing platform is known. Hosting sets of digital media files, for example organized in a database, through a media host server is known. A real estate search server accessing a media host server to present a digital media file to a client computing platform is known. Real estate search servers storing copies of digital media files and/or using links to digital media files is known.